


Are you Kidding Me?

by TicklishFennec



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Good Duke Weaselton, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishFennec/pseuds/TicklishFennec
Summary: It was a normal day on the force, Judy and Nick had what seemed to be a normal encounter with Duke Weaselton. However, things are not what they expected. Judy actually finds herself crushing on Duke of all people and it seems Nick isn't as unaffected as he claims to be.





	1. Of all the Males

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at writing in this style. Please feel free to comment on ways I can improve the reading experience.

Of all the Males

Zootopia Story

F/M (Multiple)

Judy Hopps/Duke Weaselton/Nick Wilde

Are You Kidding Me?

 

Judy shook her head in indecisiveness and confusion. She just wanted today to be over, and it all started so well. Her heart was beating so fast, it almost hurt. She and Duke barely even talked to each other. He initially seemed to hate her, causing problems for her and Nick every week. However, today was different; her heart started beating faster. Of all the mammals to crush on, it had to be Duke Weaselton.

* * *

"Come on Nick we're late as it is" Judy called out to her slow-moving partner. "Do you have to take forever to get to the car"?

Nick grinned at his partner's agitation, "Oh come now Carrots, that's not very fair. You know I was talking with the guys; I'm sure your mother taught you how to share".

Judy’s ears shot up in indignation, "excuse you, I'll have you know your talk took over twenty minutes. What on Earth where you and Delgato even talking about?"

"Guy stuff Carrots" the fox teased "If you must know it was about guys night tomorrow".

Judy wasn't accepting that as an answer. Too many things still didn't add up, "Guys night? Nick, you guys are going bowling, how does that take twenty minutes"? 

Noting his companions vibrating paw and hoping to avoid a confrontation, Nick pushed to move on, "Okay, easy there, you know I can't tell you that. Besides, if I had to tell you we'd never get to the car right"?

She glared at the stubborn fox but relented, letting him go for now "Don't think this is over slick, we'll talk again later". She jumped into her seat and buckled herself in, before looking over at her lazily slumped partner- We have Savannah Square today, so I need you to not fall asleep again".

Nick placed a paw over his chest, giving Judy his best hurt face. "How could you even say that to me Carrots, what kind of mammal do you think I am? It's almost like you don't even know me".

If Judy rolled her eyes any harder, they'd be in orbit. "Eyes open Nick, I mean it. I'm not going to be chasing mammals with you snoozing in the car". Shifting the car into gear, she pulled out and headed towards the Savannah Square market. 

_Patrolling was so boring in this part of Savannah Square,_  Nick thought, as he resorted to looking out the window. Failing to resist the urge, he had almost fallen asleep when Judy smacked his arm. Eyes shooting open, "I'm awake, I swear".

Luckily Judy didn't care, instead, she was pointing to the corner of the street, standing at a shady looking stand, was Duke Weaselton. The shifty weasel was currently attempting to sell something to an elderly elk couple.

Nick perked up happy that they actually got to do something. "You'd think Duke would stop after the first few arrests", sharing a quick laugh with Judy, they both hopped out of the car. Walking over to the unsuspecting weasel, Nick wrapped his arm around Weaselton's shoulder "I hope this is legal Duke"?

As soon as Nick touched him Duke jumped out of his skin. Turning his head, his eyes fell on Officers Wilde and Hopps. His heart sank, as he once again, thought of the meal he was probably going to miss tonight. "Oh, come on officers, I'm legit this time okay, I'm just selling some cables, I have paperwork this time, I promise.

By this time the elk couple had excused themselves and they were all alone. Judy held her paw out expectantly, "Okay, Duke let's see the paperwork if it's good we'll let you go".

Seeing as he couldn't move with Nicks arm around him, it made retrieving the paperwork difficult. Not wanting to get in any more trouble today the weasel resorted to a more playful method of fox extraction. Pressing his paws into the fox's stomach, smirking when the fox burst into laughter.

Smirk still on his face, Duke reached over his little desk and pulled out some official looking papers. "Here you go Officer Floppsy, paperwork just as you asked," he said walking back over and passing a rather thick pile of papers into her paws.

While looking over the papers, she subtly looked at Weaselton. He seemed to have cleaned up since she last saw him. Despite it all, she couldn't help but check the weasel out. His lifestyle choices aside he was a pretty decent guy. She and Nick had a talk with him after the Bellwether incident, after getting to better know the weasel better, she realized he wasn't a bad mammal. In fact, he was actually kind of cute. A shock ran through her as she realized what she just thought, _wait did I just call Duke cute, what am I doing_.

Oblivious to his partners' mental breakdown, the fox finally recovered from his surprise tickle attack. He could honestly say he did not expect Duke to resort to that. Dropping his arms from his stomach, he mentally congratulated the weasel on his rather clever tactic. "Hey, easy there Wesleton, I'm sure that could be considered could be an assault on a police officer".

Duke stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Nick in annoyance, "Its Weaselton Wilde, how many times do I have to say that"? He got closer pointing a paw at the fox "what's up you slumping all over me? Other mammals are going to think you're my girlfriend if you keep that up".

Nick shrugged his shoulders playfully, giving an aggravating smirk. "I'm just being friendly Duke. Come on, you see Finnick doing it all the time. Besides, why would you not want me as your girl? Am I not good enough"?

"When Finnick does that he's drunk. He's not being friendly; he just can't stand up. As for being my girlfriend beside the obvious, I don't know, I think you'd look cute in a dress. It would match your personality better".

Despite the fact it was a jab, Nick felt himself stir again. For some reason, Duke's comments were really getting to him. His face was on fire and his heart started beating faster. Despite this, Nick just couldn't help having the last remark "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just made a pass at me". 

Duke flushes, realizing how out of context that could be taken. Despite this, and wanting the final word, he reaches over and pulls Nick closer. Grabbing Nicks tie he leans him down enough to whisper in his ear.

She felt super dirty for thinking so perversely. She actually found the semi-flirting hot, even imagining herself teasing Nick or Duke that way. She started imagining the two of them with fewer clothes on, flirting with each other, flirting with her. Eyes traveling over their bodies, she could see the outline of the Weaseltons' cock and Nicks tight stomach.

Nick was a bit more affected than he let on. Though he doubted the flirting was sincere, it still had him stirring a little. Of all the mammals he figured could arouse him, Duke wasn’t at the top of that list. To top that, he didn't know why the two of them were teasing each other like this. 'I started something' Nick thought, slight panic starting to take hold. 

_What the hell am I doing?_  rang through Duke's head. He never considered the thought of flirting with Wilde before. Hell, he didn't even think of flirting with Hopps. It had started innocently enough, just him jabbing back at the fox's teasing. But now he wasn't even sure if his teasing was joking anymore.

Nick sighs weakly, obviously overwhelmed by all of this. In a surprising twist, he was actually at a loss of how to handle this situation. He was actually getting aroused by Duke of all people. He could almost smell Judy's arousal; she must've found their interactions something to see. Not wanting to let this get too out of hand, he desperately tried to leave the scene. "Alright, then let's end this here. Obviously, your paperwork is real and you're legit, for once. Don't cause any trouble okay"?

The weasel nods weakly in return, unable to come up with anything to say. Looking over at Judy, he can see the badly hidden lust on her face, making him shiver. He helplessly watches the two officers get back in their cruiser and drive away. "What the hell was that"?

 

 

 


	2. You Drive me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering her courage Judy actually confronts Duke about the events that transpired a few days prior. However, once she confesses her feelings... Duke may be more open than she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content. If it's not your thing don't read

Of all the Males

Zootopia Story

F/M

Judy Hopps / Duke Weaselton

You Drive me Crazy

 

Judy had no idea why she was doing this. Just a few days ago she and Nick ran into Weaselton; the encounter started normally, but quickly descended into madness. Now she found herself standing in front of Weaseltons' door. With a deep sigh she reached over and knocked; Oh lord, what has she gotten herself into?

Duke sat on his old stained couch a lost look on his face. His mind trapped on his weird-ass encounter with Hopps and Wilde. Wilde was almost flirty and hung over him like a loose lip slut; while, Hopps had an openly horny gaze that pierced into his soul. He almost didn't hear the soft knock; it took a few moments before his ragged mind registered.

Judy twitched nervously and almost lost her nerve when the door opened. Standing there in his usual attire and sporting a rather bedridden appearance, was the cause of her breakdown.

"Officer Floppsy? What are you doing here? How did you even find my home" Duke questioned? Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse.

Surprisingly Judy didn't have a ready answer to his questions. She barely understood why she was even here herself. She gave another shaky sigh and tried to give a half-decent reply. " I felt that yesterday, Nick and I came off a little... offputting. I wanted to make sure we didn't upset you too much".

Her reply had a strange undercurrent to it. After tossing a few responses around, Duke decided to just come out and say what he thought, "Well, I thought you two were flirting with me... Wilde was all over me and I swore you were going to jump me".

"Yes, I know. It was unprofessional of us. We were..."

Duke shook his head in disagreement. "No, that's not it, I don't give a shit about that, I'm not one for professionalism anyway. The problem is that you two were aroused".

"We were what? No that's not... Nick was just having an off day he said as much when we got back to the cruiser.

"I could practically smell Wildes' arousal, I may not be a wolf but my nose still works. I could almost physically see the arousal on you. Eyes all big and shit; you were looking at us like you were waiting for us to fuck".

Realizing this conversation was going into dangerous territory and that she was still outside, she tried desperately to not let it escalate. "Look can we talk about this inside. I'm sure you don't want this all over your apartment?"

Acquiescing he took a small look around and ushered her inside. "Does Wilde know you're here. Something tells me this is a spur of the moment thing for you".

Ears drooping at being called out she barely managed to swallow the knot in her throat. "No, I... Nick... Nick doesn't know. I wanted to try to make peace on my end first. I didn't want to involve him yet".

Duke snorted, "Oh really, well Wilde is a part of whatever's going on here. I don't know what you want me to think; what with you coming over here. I'm just telling you what I saw and felt".

"Duke please".

Duke actually came short at that. This was the first time she had ever called him by his name. His first name even; apparently, this was more serious than he thought. "Didn't realize we were friends" he mumbled most of his aggression soothed for the moment.

"I guess we're not... Look I know this probably isn't what you want to hear. I know this is sudden, but it's been driving me crazy. It's all I could think about these past few days".

Swallowing sharply, he waited for the rabbit to finish. A pit settled in his stomach and he became a bit twitchy. Something told him he was in for a big surprise.

"Duke... I think... I think I like you"

The weasel looked both slapped and shocked, "Like me... What are you talking about, you can't like me"? It was one thing if she found the scene with him and Wilde sexy, some females he'd been with liked that sort of thing, but to like him was something else entirely.

"Wait let me explain, It's not what your thinking... Look when you and Nick were playing around... I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop thinking about you or Nick. Please, Duke, I know how it sounds..."

"Wait... you're saying you thought about me and Wilde doing that shit. Hehehehe, you were thinking about me fucking with you. I think I'm losing my mind. Tell me that's not what you want".

Judy looked down; it was obvious what she wanted. She shifted awkwardly and refused to meet Dukes' gaze.

"I can smell you. You're aroused right now... having a conversation with me". Duke looked down himself, taking a few moments to think this through. "Well if it's any consolation, I do find you attractive. I... I never really gave any thought to Wilde; but, I guess things could be way worse".

Judy blushed through her fur. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. What would Nick say about this, did she even want to know.

"Do you want to have sex"?

The blunt words made her head snap up. Duke no longer looked indecisive, if anything he looked smug. No smug wasn't it... despite not having the words she could see he was more than willing.

"Wildes welcome to come watch if you'd like" The weasel had a wicked grin on his lips. It was obvious to everyone that he wasn't going to be shy anymore.

Judy looked tempted; despite how Duke looked he was probably still overwhelmed by this. Who knew when he last got laid, for all she knew this was just a desperate attempt. Feeling like she was going to regret this she closed her eyes "Yes, I want to".

Duke looked shocked for a minute before recovering. Walking over he gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into his bedroom. Luckily he had cleaned the place up earlier and it wasn't a pigsty.

Suddenly emboldened she turned the weasel around and pulled his shirt off. Pushing him onto his bed she crawled on top of him. Ripping his pants and underwear down she was a bit shocked at the appearance. Unlike her fellow rabbits, his cock was bulbous and long. Realizing she was drifting, she pulled her shirt and pants off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

Aroused by her boldness, Duke took control, biting down on her ears and neck. Slipping behind her he started caressing and cupping her sensitive breasts and nipples. "Someone has sensitive nipples. Wonder how long I could toy with these and not shatter you"?

Judy almost didn't hear him. Despite being right behind her, the feeling was wonderful, almost indescribable. The weasel playfully slipped his paws under her armpits.

She jumped, explosive laughter pouring our as she curled into the bedsheets.

"Oh, and you're ticklish too. I'll have to explore that in detail later" taking advantage of her position, he slid his arms over her wrists and pinned them over her head. Leaning down, he nibbled and scraped his sharp fangs over her sensitive neck and shoulders. He took pleasure in watching the tremors wrack her body.

"Duke, please, don't tease me" Judy wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore. She nearly screamed when the weasel slid his tongue and teeth around her belly. The pleasure was intense, the bucks she'd been with never explored like this. It was actually kind of boring in comparison. She suddenly felt a paw gently pull her panties down.

Duke stared right into her eyes as he slipped the lace panties out. Despite their rather tubulous past, he was quite enjoying himself. He still wasn't sure about Wilde, but for now, he could indulge on this tasty bunny. As soon as he had her attention he slipped his tongue deep inside, the sounds she was making made this all worthwhile.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really seen A Weaselton/Hopps story or even A Weaselton/Wilde story


End file.
